Total Drama School
Total Drama School takes 12 brand-new characters and puts them in a crazy high school taught by Chris MacLean and Chef Hatchet! Characters Screaming Rulers *Amanda (The Hot Antagonist) ''Amanda is an extremely attractive girl who, unfortunately, is mean, snobbish and backstabbing on the inside. She's never really liked a boy, and all of her previous "boyfriends" have only been her date once so she wouldn't look bad going to a prom by herself. *Carson ''(The Jokester) ''Carson's a wisecracking kid who's super-popular at his school, just because of his joke-telling abilities. Bullies stay away from him, because he can smooth-talk his way out of a fight. He can also attract girls and make friends just by telling a joke. Even if Carson loses, he's sure to make a joke about it. *Devin ''(The Gangsta?) ''Devin is a shrimpy kid who thinks he's really tough and cool, but is just another normal kid. He wears hats backwards and sags his pants, but never seems to make any friends... or girlfriends. He's really determined to win so he can become more popular... but will he really win? Only time will tell. *Emilee ''(The Preppy Girl) ''Emilee is a girl who's nice, pretty and smart. She's also friends with everybody and knows everything about the wide world of... clothing. She's sure she won't win TDS, but if she does, she'll most likely split the money with all of her friends. *Kurt ''(The Uber-Jock) ''Kurt is an extremely athletic teen who's in lacrosse, soccer, football, baseball, basketball... and so on. He thinks his ability will get him farther in the game, and that he'll "win some chicks" along the way. But sadly, he likes to brag and doesn't get along well with lazy people. *Veronica ''(The Follower) ''Veronica is a good student in school and likes to play the violin, but is also cocky and naive. She'll be friends with anyone, especially people who bribe her and say they'll make her "more popular." Hmmm... She agrees with anything her friends say, and is never given a chance to speak for herself. Killer Apples *Alex ''(The Lazy Sack) ''Alex is a lazy, whiny kid who never does any work, and spends most of his free time sitting on the couch at home, playing video games. His record for how many steps he's taken in a single day is 100. He's bad at Gym, but might need to learn some sports in order to advance in the competition... *Gary ''(The Inter-Nerd) ''Gary is a teeny, scrawny, nerdy kid who knows every single Internet meme created, and is registered in almost every MMORPG online. Unfortunately, he's not very athletic and doesn't know how to act around girls. He wants to win really badly. He doesn't know why, he just wants to win. *Helga ''(The Quiet Reader) ''Helga is a nice and sweet girl who's not very popular at her school, but doesn't care because the only thing she really cares about in the world is a really good book. She's read every book in her school library and camps out in front of the bookstore every time there's a new book in her favorite series. *Meg ''(The Sporty Girl) ''Meg is a teen who loves to run. She's better at sports than everyone else in her school, and doesn't brag about it. That's why Meg is friends with almost everyone in her school. Except for Amanda. Their conflict started in 1st grade when Amanda stepped on Meg's toe. When Meg learned Amanda was also in the competition, she was furious. But she knows she'll still win. *Ricky ''(The Nasty Slob) ''Ricky is a kid who dropped out of high school, and now doesn't really have a life. His daily routine is just sitting on the couch, eating chips and watching wrestling. He doesn't really care about personal hygiene, yet wonders why people tend to stay away from him. *Sharissa ''(The Psycho Maniac) The counselors at her school usually describe Sharissa as "disturbed." She doesn't care. Sharissa laughs at the wrong times, is obsessed with heavy metal music, and is unpredictable. Like the time she mysteriously "disappeared" for a week. When she wins, she'll feed the money to her bulldog and laugh like a maniac. Chapters Chapter 1- "New School, New Drama" Chris McLean comes out of a school bus and introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Chris McLean, and I'm the host of Total Drama School, where 12 'lucky' contestants will try to survive in a crazy high school taught by me and Chef Hatchet!" A large man with a chef hat steps out and laughs evilly. Chris then says, "Oh, here's the unlucky 12 now!" A yellow school bus driven by an intern pulls up and parks next to Chris and Chef. Chris says, "Here's our first contestant... Carson!" A skinny but athletic-looking boy with dirty blond hair and a green shirt walks up to Chris. Carson says, "Hey dude! This school looks tight! Any hotties here?" Chris says, "Well, you might get a kick outta this-- here comes Amanda!" A very pretty girl with a meanish look in her eyes steps out of the bus. "Heyyy, I'm Amanda, this place sucks, where's the showers?" Carson puts her arm around her and says, "Hey ba-BY, lookin' sorta hot tonight." Amanda, with a bored expression, says, "One, get your hand off of me. Two, it's only noon." and storms off. Chris says, "Here's... Ricky." and runs away. Ricky comes out of the bus eating a bag of potato chips. "Yo, Chris." he says. "What's up, dude?" Amanda plugs her nose from the stench wafting around and Carson faints. Chris then says, "Ok. Enough Ricky. Here's our next competitor, Helga." Nobody comes out. "Umm, Helga! That was your cue!" shouts Chris. A heavyset girl with curly blond hair and glasses comes out reading "The Hunger Games." She says, "Hi. My name's Helga and I like to re--" but trips over the unconscious Carson. The next to arrive is Meg, an extremely athletic and attractive girl. In between breaths, she says, "Hey. I'm Meg. Whoops, gotta go!" and begins doing push-ups. After Meg comes Kurt, who's also very athletic. He says to Chris, "Hey, who's the babe doing exercises?" Chris says, "You'll never get her. Just go talk with Ricky or something." A shrimpy kid wearing his hat backwards and sunglasses is the next to arrive. He says, "Yo, yo, yo! I'm Devin, peeps! Heyyy, ladies, check it! I'm saggin!" He lifts up his shirt and reveals he is wearing very baggy pants. They fall down the second he walks past Amanda and Meg. A girl wearing skinny-jeans and a plaid shirt comes out. "Hi, I'm Emilee." She says to Helga, "I like your shirt. What book is that?" and before Helga can answer, a kid who makes Devin look tall comes out of the bus. "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" he says to himself. Chris says with a bored expression, "That's ''Gary. He likes Internet memes." Gary whispers to Chris, "Hey! You didn't say the answer! What does the scouter--" and Chris calmly says, "Over 9000. Now GET LOST!" Suddenly, a muffled "Let GO of me!" is heard from the bus. An extremely tall girl with purple hair and lots of black makeup around her eyes carrying a large, heavy garbage bag sprints out. "Hiii, guyyys! I'm Sharissa!" says the girl, then starts dancing. Chris says, "Um... what's in the bag?" and the girl pulls out a boy with Justin Bieber-style hair. The boy, who is hyperventilating, screams, "Why did she have to fart before closing the bag? And why must the only girls who like me be insane?" Chris says, "Um... Alex? You can get up now." but he won't budge. Sharissa says, "He doesn't like to move. Get up, ya lazy sack!" and she kicks Alex, who begins to jump around like a drunken monkey. The final person to come out is a tall, red-haired girl carrying a violin and a large suitcase. She says, "Hey, I'm Veronica. Who's the weird gothy crazy girl?" Chris says, "That's Sharissa. Now everybody, follow me. I'm going to give you a tour around the school." While walking past the Main Lobby, where people will be eliminated, the Cafeteria, and the dorms, Veronica says to Amanda, "Hi. I'm Veronica. Want to be friends?" and Amanda says, "Suuure. We'll be like BFFs." in a sarcastic tone. Chris tells everyone that the dorms are co-ed, which Meg responds to by looking at Ricky and barfing. Chris then says, "I'm going to read off the teams. Emilee, Amanda, Veronica, Carson, Devin and Kurt will be the Screaming Rulers." Emilee cheers and jumps in the air. "The Screaming Rulers ROCK!" she says. Chris then says, "Meg, Sharissa, Helga, Ricky, Gary and Alex will be the Killer Apples." Sharissa screams, "WAHOOOO!" and picks up Alex and swings him around. In the Rulers' dorm, Amanda is talking to Veronica. "Did Chris say there was someone named Meg on the Killer Apples team?" '''Confessional (Amanda): '''Meg and I are pure enemies. It all started when I accidentally stepped on her toe in the first grade. FIRST GRADE! I was 6! Can't she get over it?!? '''Confessional (Meg): '''Amanda? She's here? AMANDA!?!?! She's my rival! She stepped on my toe on PURPOSE! But, t least we're on different teams. But Ricky? (barfs) Chris then says, "And there you have it. There's already a rivalry brewing. What subject will be 'taught' tomorrow? And who's going to be the first to get eliminated? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Schooool!" Chapter 2- "Science is... weird, boring, the list could go on..." In the Killer Apples' dorm, Ricky is snoring loudly, which wakes up Meg, who says, "Ugh! Why can't a girl get any sleep around here?" and tries to go back to sleep. But her effort is thwarted by Chris, who's screaming at the top of his lungs, telling the cast to go to the Science Room. '''Confessional (Carson): '''I mean, this place is fun, but getting up that early? Dude? (falls asleep) In the Science Room, Chris explains the challenge, which is to make a working potion that can do something to someone. The two teams go to opposite sides of the room, and the Rulers pick Amanda to make the potion. (Actually, she picks herself) '''Confessional (Veronica): '''Amanda is my friend, but she's kinda bossy and like, our team dictator. I wish I could be the leader! Amanda says to Veronica, "Veronica, give me some of your hair." and Veronica says, "Eww, no!" An angry Amanda says through gritted teeth, "NOW." but Veronica refuses. Amanda has to go to her last resort. "Carson!" she says. "Can I have some of your hairs? It'll be something to remember you by after I vote you--I mean, you get eliminated." Carson says, "Okayyy..." Amanda puts Carson's hair into the potion. '''Confessional (Devin): '''We're so the superior team, yo. Watch me win the whole thing. Word! Meanwhile, the Apples are having a hard time. Ricky is lying on the table and won't budge. Gary says, "Dude, you know you have to get off! We've got to do this CHALLENGE! Your stupidity level is over 9000!" and Meg responds by saying, "Gary, you can't recycle that same joke over and over. Try to think of some new ones." '''Confessional (Gary): '''Over... 8000? Once the Apples push Ricky off, he demands to make the potion. All he does is put some of his chips into juice. Chris then says on his loudspeaker, "OK, TIME TO TEST YOUR POTIONS. NOW." Amanda says, "Ta-da. It's my potion." She feeds it to Veronica, who instantly falls asleep. Then, Ricky says, "Da-ta. My potion." He feeds it to Alex, who stares into space for a minute. "C'mon Alex, what's it like?!?" screams Sharissa. Alex opens his mouth, screams, and starts rolling around on the floor. Chris says, "The rulers win this part of the---wha---wha---RUN FOR IT!" The remains of Ricky's potion are fizzling and seem like they're about to blow up. Everyone evacuates the Science Room, and about 20 seconds later, the whole room explodes. Outside, Chris says, "Okay, after that... interesting first challenge, we're going to build Science-karts!" '''Confessional (Alex): Really? Science Karts? Man, these producers are runnin' out of ideas. The Apples pick Sharissa to build and the Rulers pick Kurt. Kurt says, "No problemo, dudes. I'm a kart racing PRO!" and looks at Meg with a sly grin. He starts hammering wood together, and says to Meg, "Like this? I can hammer wood!" but soon he gets a splinter and starts crying. Sharissa is hammering madly. "Aaaaaagh! My science kart is gonna RAWK!" The race is about to start. Sharissa says to Meg, "Meggie, please get in my kart. IT'LL BLOW YOUR MIND!" Meg, against her will, nervously steps in. Confessional (Sharissa): '''Sure, my kart was a little... dangerous, but Meg will be fine. Meg and Emilee (who's racing for the Rulers in Kurt's amazing machine) line up. Chris shoots the gun, and they're off. Emilee is way ahead, and says to Meg, "Ha ha! Who's amazing now?" Meg doesn't reply, because Sharissa's kart is so rickety and dangerous that Meg is bouncing up and down, screaming, "WoOoOoooOoOoOOOoooOooaaaaaAaaAaaGggggGhhHhh!" Emilee looks, and says, "Oh no! She's gaining!" Meg is hurtling towards the finish line, and passes Emilee by an inch. The Apples win that challenge. Helga looks up from her book (Mockingjay) and says, "Is there going to be a tie-breaker?" and Chris says, "Yes. Helga and Carson, come up here. Now, it's time for rock, paper, scissors!" '''Confessional (Amanda): '''How does rock, paper, scissors have anything to do with science? Carson picks rock, Helga picks rock. Carson picks paper, Helga picks paper. Carson picks scissors, Helga picks scissors. Carson picks scissors again, Helga picks "gun", which is cheating. Carson picks rock, Helga picks "gun" again. '''Confessional (Alex): '''The "gun" thing makes no sense. Guns can't shoot holes in rocks. Carson picks rock again, Helga picks rock. Carson picks rock AGAIN, and Helga picks scissors! Carson won, so that meant that the Rulers won. The rulers cheer and the Apples mope to the Main Lobby. In the dorms, Meg is telling Helga and Sharissa to vote off Alex, because he didn't do anything, but Sharissa says, "No, no, no. Alex is more helpful than he seems. How 'bout Gary? He's annoying." Helga says, "He could be helpful!" Meg says, "Then who can we eliminate?" At the Main Lobby, Chris explains, "The A+ paper is a symbol of immunity. If you get an A+ paper, you're safe for the night. If you do not--" Meg says, "You must go to the Hallway of Shame, exit the school, and board the School Bus of Losers. You told us this last night." Chris says, "Nice job remembering. And Meg, that's why you get the first ever A+!" '''Confessional (Meg): Wow! My first day, and already I'm safe from elimination! Confessional (Ricky): Eh... A+, huh? I'm set. Confessional (Helga): I get A+'s all the time in school. I'm going to get one here, too. Confessional (Gary): Over 8000? Doesn't sound as good. Darn. What else can I think of? Chris says, "Meg, yep. You're safe from elimination. You can stay here or go to bed." Meg says in a relaxed voice, "Naah, I like the drama. I'll stay." and sits back in her desk/chair. Chris says, "Helga and Alex. You're safe too." Helga and Alex come up and grab A+'s, Helga squealing and Alex just shrugging. Chris says, "Guess who else is safe?" Sharissa says, "Nobody? Because those posters on the wall are actually cameras that evil squirrels use to track our every move?" Chris replies, "Sharissa, you have a twisted mind. But you're still safe." Chris tosses her an envelope with an A+ on it. "Alas, the final two." Chris says. "Gary, you're not funny. And Ricky, you're not... clean. Or cool. Or fun.Or..." "JUST GIVE WHOEVER THEIR DARN A+!!!" screams Sharissa at the top of her lungs. "Ssshhhh." says Chris. "I like the drama! Anyway, the final A+ of the night goes to..." "Gary. You're safe." Gary says, "Yes! You guys made the right choice! Your awesomeness level is over 9--" Meg says with a smile, "Save it for next week, cause we're gonna win next time!" Chris says solemnly, "Ricky. Time to board the School Bus of Losers." Ricky gets up and says, "Why me? You guys aren't cool. What's so good about Little Nerd Jr. over there?" Gary smiles. Meg says, "He's not a nerd! Anyway, sorry dude. You were just too gross. Now board the Bus already! Your stench is..." Ricky yells, "Goodbye, Total Drama School! You're all a buncha fools! And tools! And--" Chef throws him onto the School Bus of Losers, which drives off. From the inside, you can hear cursing. Later, in the dorm, Meg says, "OK guys. Today wasn't our... greatest day, but watch us. We'll become the superior team on Total Drama School. Now, goodnight guys." Everyone responds, "Goodnight, Meg." and Gary, pretending to be asleep, just smiles. Chapter 3- "Terror in the Gym" The Screaming Rulers, half-asleep, get piled into a golf cart by Chef, and are driven to the Gym. Chef says, "Okay, students. Time for Gym class." 'Confessional (Veronica): '''Um, yeah. I've seen the episode from TDI about boot camp. Chef hosting Gym class? Uh-oh. "Where are the Apples?" asks Chris, who's right next to Chef wearing a mouthguard and protective mask. "Oh, whoops. I forgot them." Chef runs to the dorm, picks up the Apples, and comes back. Meg wakes up, and says, "Why am I getting carried by a large man along with my teammates?" Chef screams, "BECAUSE, it's time for the challenge! Now before you start, run 3 laps around the school. GO!" Everyone sprints out the back door except for Alex, who's walking. Sharissa quickly notices him, and says, "OK, you little bum. I'll let you use my uPod if you get a move on." Alex says with no emotion, "OK, uPods are sorta nifty. Hand it over here." and starts jogging. Amanda and Veronica are on their second lap, and Amanda says, "You know what? I want all of the Killer Apples gone. I'll even take you to the final 2 with me. Now, all you have to do is be a little more like me." "Whatever you say, BFF!" says Veronica. "Now, what am I supposed to do?" "Go tell Gary that I like his shirt." says Amanda. "Even though I don't. I don't even get it. It's sorta weird." "Well then why do you want me to lie to Gary?" says Veronica worriedly. "Because, it's called flirting. Now do it. NOW!" screeches Amanda. "Um, Gary?" says Veronica. "What-dee-doo?" says Gary. Veronica says, "Um... Amanda says that she li--lik--likes your sh--shi--shirt." "OK. That's cool, I guess." says Gary, and he starts sprinting ahead. After everyone is done, Chef Hatchet explains the first part of the challenge. "Our first challenge is Dodgeball, just like the good ol' TDI days." '''Confessional (Helga): '''I never play dodgeball at my high school. I just sit on the bleachers and read. OK, Coach hates that, but I've had a bad experience with the sport. The game starts, and Kurt throws balls rapid-fire at the Killer Apples. The Apples are looking pathetic, but Meg manages to get them excited by saying, "OK guys, remember last night? THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN! Now Helga! Start playing! Alex! Get up! Gary! Keep playing! And Sharissa..." Sharissa is dancing around like a rabid monkey, throwing many balls but missing. "...No comment." groans Meg. She looks at Kurt, who is now the only Ruler left on the field thanks to Sharissa, gives him an evil stare, and throws 3 balls at him. They hit him in the kiwis, and Kurt keels over. "The Apples win!" yells Chef. "Hey Chef?" says Devin. "Um, I made a rap. Wanna hear it?" "Whatever, scrawny kid." mutters Chef. "Yo, yo, yo! Devin's my name! Beating peeps at Dodgeball is my game! ''Word." raps Devin, and everyone stares at him. The second round of the game is about to start. Chef shoots the gun and it starts. Meg throws her arms up in the air and starts screaming. "Helga!" she says. "Get off the stupid bleachers, put down the book, and PLAY!" Helga, obviously a little bit intimidated, walks into the playing field. As soon as she enters the field, Devin throws a ball at Helga, and it hits her, giving her a black eye. 'Confessional (Gary): '''I think Meg was sorta mean to Helga, but I still think Meg is ho--I mean, nice. Fun to be around. A good... teammate. (blushes) "Oh yeah, foo'!" gloats Devin. "I'm the greatest dodgeball player ever!" He dances and shakes his butt, but his pants fall down, causing everyone to laugh at him. The next part of the challenge is a relay race. '''Confessional (Amanda): '''Wow, this competition is too easy. I can just keep playing Carson, and he'll still think I really like him. And then there's Veronica. She's like a puppet. So easy to control. Chris, if you hear this, can you make this game a little ''harder? "OK, Apples. You know I'm the fastest on our team, right?" says Meg. "Not going to disagree with that." says Alex. "Well, then... I'll run, so will Sharissa, and..." says Meg. "...Helga." Helga looks up from her book looking very surprised. "You'll be fine!" says Meg. On the other side of the gym, the Rulers pick Amanda, Kurt and Emilee. "Watch me eat those Apples like there's worms in them!" says Kurt. Everyone stares at him. The race then starts! Amanda and Meg are running side-by-side. Meg manages to pull ahead of Amanda, who trips her. Meg falls face-first on the ground. "Oooh." groans Gary. "That musta hurt." Meg doesn't seem to be hurt at all. She sprints past Amanda, runs back, and touches Sharissa, who screams and begins to run. Amanda comes back about 5 seconds later, and tags Emilee. "YAAAAA!" screams Sharissa. Emilee isn't even close to her. Sharissa sprints back, and touches Helga, who's supposed to run. "Helga." Helga is looking at her book, oblivious to everything going on. "Helga." says Sharissa. "OK, that's it. AAAAAUGH!!!" Sharissa picks up Helga, and chucks her. Helga hurtles towards the cone, touching it and winning for the Apples. "Yes!" says Meg. "We win! We win!" Sharissa runs back, giving Meg a high-5. "Nice going, Meggie." says Sharissa. "Aw, come on!" says Devin. "Why did we lose, homes? I tried perfect. It's that stupid Kurt who can't even throw balls well enough, OR run faster than Helga." The Rulers glare at Devin. In the Rulers' dorm, Amanda is on a bed with Carson and Veronica. "OK," says Amanda. "Who do you guys want to vote out?" Carson says, "How 'bout Kurt?" "OK, Carson." says Amanda. "Kurt it is." Veronica says, "OK, you guys are picking Kurt? Then I'm going to pick Kurt as well. We're like voting buddies!" At the Main Lobby, Chris says, "If you get an A+, that means excellent effort for the night. You're safe. If you do not, you must walk the Hallway of Shame, exit the school, and board the School Bus of Losers. And you can't come back. EVER. Now go, you stupid Rulers. Cast your votes." 'Confessional (Amanda): '''I told Carson I was going to vote Kurt. Little did he know, I'm actually going to dispose of HIM tonight. '''Confessional (Veronica): '''I'm going to vote Kurt, just like my BFF Amanda. She's like the coolest person at the school. '''Confessional (Carson): '''Don't I have the best ideas of who to vote off? '''Confessional (Kurt): '''Well, today was awesome! I sure hope they don't vote me off. Chris says, "The first A+ of the night goes to... Amanda." Amanda grins evilly, stands up, grabs her A+, and sits back in her recliner chair. "Emilee." says Chris. Emilee squeals, jumps into the air, and grabs her A+. "Also safe..." says Chris. "...Veronica." Veronica says, "Hey, Amanda! Look! I'm safe too!" Amanda sighs. "Carson, c'mon up." says Chris. Carson says, "Yesss!" and grabs his paper. "Boys, this is the final A+ of the night." Kurt and Devin don't look very happy. "Devin, we all know you're ''not a gangsta." says Chris. Devin says, "Word?" "And Kurt, for some reason, people just don't like you. So the final A+ goes to..." "...Kurt." "What?" says Carson. "I know for a FACT that three of us voted for Kurt." Amanda says, "Wait, oops! I must have colored in the wrong check box. Sorry Devin." Devin says, "...Why, peeps? Why me? I'm your HOMIE!" Chris says, "Just get on the bus, shrimp." "Shrimp? SHRIMP?" screeches Devin. "Yo, you idjits are in for a serious comeback, word. I'm not done, yo. I'm not done!" A paper airplane hits him in the head. "Ow! I'm not done! I'll come back!" Chef drags Devin into the School Bus of Losers. In the dorm, Carson glares at Kurt. "Next chance we have, I am SO voting you off." Kurt just shrugs. 'Confessional (Meg): '''Okay, that first day was rough. But I swear out winning streak will continue! '''Confessional (Amanda): '(putting on lipstick) Oh. So it was Little Gangsta who got voted out instead of Kurt. Excellent. Hehehehe. Chapter 4- "Español no es muy divertido!" In the Rulers' dorm, Carson is having a dream about flying burritos. "OW!" He wakes up and bumps his head because a strange horn is blowing outside. It sounds like it's coming from the amphitheater. 'Confessional (Carson): '(half-asleep) Ummm... whaaat was that dreeeeam about? Was it... an omen? (faints) Chris is dressed in a very strange poncho and sombrero, saying "Hola chicos! Bienvenido al español de hoy-desafío tema!" "Um... what?" says Meg. Chris says, "It's Spanish. Welcome to today's Spanish-themed challenge." "Will we be learning any Spanish?" says Alex in a concerned tone. "¡No!" says Chris. 'Confessional (Alex): '(sighs) This Chris guy is a pain in the butt. "So, for today's challenge, we're first going to eat some authentic Mexican food!" says Chris. "Each team will pick a representative to eat as many burritos as they can. If you puke, pass out, or give up, you're out! The other team wins. If you finish your plate first, you also win! Now, teams, pick your players!" For the Rulers, Amanda doesn't seem to be in a good mood. "OK, guys. As you all know, I'm the leader of this team." Most of her team is looking at her angrily. "Um, guys, it's true. She even said." says Veronica. "Thank you, Ronnie." says Amanda. "Now, who's going to eat those... nasty burritos?" Kurt says, "LET ME DO IT, GUYS! I'm so beast at this stuff!" Nobody cares, because of all of the idiotic things he did in the previous challenges. Carson says, still half asleep, "I had this weeeeird dream about flying burriiiiiiitos. Aren't that what we will eating?" He grins and passes out. Emilee says, "OK guys, I guess Carson'll do it." Meg wants to do it for the Apples. "I'm you guys' good luck charm. I won the past two challenges for you guys, remember?" says Meg. Gary says, "OK. Let Meg, guys. She's right. Uh-huh. Her awesomeness level is--" He sees the rest of his team glaring at him. "--Very high." finishes Gary. Chris says, "OK, Carson and Meg, are you guys--?" Carson is wolfing down burritos. "Um, dude?" says Chris. "The challenge hasn't even started." Carson looks at Chris with a toothy grin, puts his thumbs up, and faints. '''Confessional (Amanda): '''I just can't wait until the merge. Meg screams, "Yes! Carson fainted! I win!" She starts dancing. Chris says, "Um... sorry Meg. I never said the challenge even started. So Carson can get back up and I'll give him a fresh plate of burritos." Meg screams, "What!?!?" '''Confessional (Meg): '''WHAT?!? Chris then blows the horn and says, "Vaya, vaya, vaya! That means go, go, GO!" Carson gets back up and starts eating more burritos. Meg, on the other hand, is slowly putting burritos into her mouth. "GO, MEGGIEEEE!" squeals Sharissa. Carson finishes his plate! "Yeeesss!" says the groggy Carson, still half-asleep. Meg pouts and goes back to her team. "What happened, Meg?" says Helga. "I thought you were my good-luck charm!" "You just watch." says Meg. "I'll win the next challenge." In a grassy arena outside the school by the playground, Chris is shouting in more Spanish. "Bueno chicos, el siguiente reto es el toreo tradicional española!" says Chris. Still, nobody knows what he's saying. Emilee then steps up, saying, "I can translate, guys. He's saying that the next challenge will be traditional Spanish bullfighting." "Thank you, Emilee." says Chris. "Kurt, you'll ride for the Rulers, and Sharissa will ride for the Apples." Sharissa grins. "Uh-oh." says Alex. Amanda says in a worried tone, "Um... isn't this a little... dangerous?" "That's right, Amanda!" says Chris. "So, instead of the bulls fighting each other, they'll be trying to knock over the other team's clown!" Gary says, "So, are the clowns going to be like dummies or something?" '''Confessional (Helga): '''They better be. I'm getting a little scared of Chris. "Nope!" says Chris. "Amanda, you're going to be the Rulers' clown. And Gary for the Apples." He hands Amanda and Gary clown suits. Sharissa gets onto her bull. "I won't let you down, Apples!" she says. Kurt is also happy. "Extreeeme!" says Kurt. "I'll take this to the MAX, guys!" Chris, with his Spanish horn, says "Ready, set, GO!" Amanda is worried. "Chris, can I please have a different costume? Mine's all itchy." Chris throws her a bed sheet. Amanda puts it on, not knowing it's red. Sharissa's bull growls. "Uh oh, Brutus." says Sharissa. "Don't go crazy on me." Brutus the bull charges at Amanda. She screams and runs away. Meanwhile, Kurt's bull and Gary are having a stare-down. Gary says, "Prepare to have your bull stretched out just like Longcat!" Kurt laughs. He accidentally makes the bull sneeze. The sneeze's blast is so big, it knocks down Gary! "The Rulers win! The Rulers win!" shouts Chris. Kurt yells, "Yesss!" and gets off his bull. "Meg, I did good, right?" says Kurt. "Um... no. You didn't do anything. The bull just sneezed." says Meg, unimpressed. Amanda, who stopped running, goes back to her team. "Phew." says Amanda. '''Confessional (Amanda)': That was so scary. What's this wet stuff on my forehead? Is this... sweat? Eeeew! Sharissa and Brutus the bull are still charging all over. "SHARISSA!" says Chris. "THE CHALLENGE IS OVER!" "Whaaaaat?" screams Sharissa. Her bull goes into a rage. It headbutts Chef, who was just standing there, knocks into Chris, runs over Gary, then starts violently rampaging all over the school. Sharissa then falls off. "Um, sorry guys. Heh heh heh." says Sharissa. In the Apples' dorm, the Apples have to vote someone off... again. Meg says, "OK girls. Who to vote off, who to vote off." Helga peeks up from her book and says, "How 'bout Alex?" Nobody really agrees, but on the boys' side, Gary and Alex have a plan. "We need to vote off Sharissa." says Gary. "She almost got me killed!" Alex isn't so sure. At the Main Lobby, Chris explains the elimination procedure. '''Confessional (Gary): '''I need to vote off Sharissa. Man, I want to live to see at least my 20's! '''Confessional (Alex): '''Yeah, Gary wants to vote off Sharissa, but I don't know. Wait. I DON'T LIKE HER! '''Confessional (Meg): Who to vote off? Confessional (Helga): (reading) This book is so good! Chris says, "The first A+ goes to... Alex." "Woo-hoo. Nifty." says Alex. He opens his A+ envelope, and in there is candy. "Oh! Sweet! Candy!" he says and starts eating. "Meg." says Chris. "I sort of expected that." says Meg, and grabs her A+ calmly. "Helga." Helga stands up and grabs her A+. "People, this is the last A+." says Chris. Gary and Sharissa stare at each other. "Gary... for some reason, every time, you rack up some votes. Maybe it's your 'Over 9000' repetition. Or maybe it's the fact that a sneeze knocked you over. And Sharissa... Do I even have to explain?" Sharissa smiles. "The final A+ goes to..." says Chris. "...Gary." says Chris. Gary smiles, and comes up to grab his reward for the night. Sharissa is sort of shocked. "Guys? Meggie? Alex?" she says. Chris says, "Wasn't that much of a shocker. You were almost disqualified." Sharissa stands up. "OK guys, it's been fun." she says. "And I guarantee, this isn't the last you'll see of me." She then vanishes into a puff of smoke. Everybody gasps. In the dorm, Gary is trying to make a mini-alliance with Alex. "C'mon, Alex." says Gary. "You and I will be boy-buddies." Alex says, "Fine. But if something else happens, you know, with Sharissa, I'm out of it." Gary says, "Awesome. Now gimme some of that candy, and I'll try and bribe Meg." 'Confessional (Gary): '(mouth full) Oogh! Oh, man! That candy really ''is ''good! '''Confessional (Alex): '''I wonder what Sharissa meant when she said that it wasn't the last of her. '''Confessional (Meg): '''Gary tried to make an alliance with me. How is it an alliance when it's almost the whole team? Chris says, "That was fun! Which psycho will be eliminated tomorrow? What rejected school subjects will be taught next? What dangerous animals will be brought in next? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Schooool!" Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80)